Pacto
by NessaAbadeer
Summary: Hay veces en las que no podemos controlar nuestros más íntimos deseos e impulsos. Y Fionna lo sabía muy bien. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Advertencias: Insinuación de temas sexuales.

Pacto

El joven vampiro sonreía con malicia, cada vez que su mirada se dirigía hacia Fionna. Con sus ojos, recorría todo el cuerpo de la joven humana, imaginando el poder tocar con sus propias manos las curvas de la mujer. ¡Glob! Lo volvía loco. Él deseaba poseerla, el poder acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, de besar sus labios con pasión, y otras cosas que si Gumball supiera, lo mandaría directamente a un calabozo.

Pero ahí estaba lo difícil: _Gumball._ ¿Por qué? Porque la aventurera y el ex príncipe del Dulce Reino estaban juntos. No, era algo más que eso: llevaban casados dos años. Dos _felices_ años juntos.

Le enfermaba. Le enfermaba el saber de que la heroína –y ahora Reina del Dulce Reino–, le pertenecía a otro. De que no era él que la podía abrazar en las noches, que no era él el que la podía besar, que no era él el dueño de toda aquella perfección hecha mujer.

Porque Fionna a sus veintiún años era eso: perfecta físicamente. Y muchos hombres envidiaban a Gumball, por haber sido él, el elegido.

Marshall Lee veía a Fionna atender los asuntos reales que le correspondían. Él siempre la acompañaba, y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, puesto que gozaba de la compañía de su amigo allí. Era a su esposo que le molestaba. No soportaba ver al vampiro rondar por ahí, tan cerca de _su Fionna, _no toleraba el que se metiera en los asuntos reales que a ellos les concernían, que aprovechara cada oportunidad que tenía para poder tocar aunque sea la mano de su mujer. Lo odiaba, de hecho, pero no lo demostraba sólo para dar una buena imagen a sus súbditos y a Fionna. Después de todo, ella alegaba que a pesar de que a él no le agradara, Marshall Lee Abadeer era su mejor amigo, y lo seguiría siendo sin importar los celos y las discusiones.

Pero Gumball conocía la fama que el vampiro se había ganado. ¿Cuántas jóvenes cayeron inocentemente? ¿Cuántas fueron ilusionadas, sólo para una corta diversión nocturna? A éstas alturas, ya había perdido la cuenta. Y es que Marshall Lee era así: un tipo promiscuo, egoísta, un chico malo, que sólo engatusaba a las mujeres para su propio fin.

Y también se había dado cuenta de las innumerables veces que el Rey de los Vampiros había coqueteado con la heroína y que ésta a _veces_ correspondía a sus palabras. Sintió su sangre hervir de rabia cuando una vez notó a Fionna muy sonrojada, luego de que Marshall le había dicho algo al oído. A veces tenía ganas de dejar amarrado al chupasangre ese en el techo del castillo, a plena luz del sol del mediodía.

Y no sólo el monarca del Dulce Reino se daba cuenta. Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, incluso Mentita se habían percatado de lo que pasaba cada vez que el usual visitante llegaba. Muchos, incluso la propia involucrada: Fionna, la chica humana. Si bien ella también conocía la mala vida de su amigo, no se alejaba de él. Le quería mucho, le apreciaba… Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, _le gustaba._

Entonces, ¿por qué Gumball? La respuesta era bastante sencilla: Con Marshall no se podía contar para alguna relación seria y estable. A veces se engañaba a sí misma diciéndose que podría cambiar eso, pero significaba muchas cosas. Cosas que debía sacrificar, personas que podrían salir heridas, incluso ella misma.

Así que dejaba todo pasar. Pero había algo bueno, y era el hecho de que su amigo nunca se alejó de ella, menos cuando se casó. Es más, ella notó que Marshall se le acercaba mucho más que antes, poniéndola a veces en aprietos, pero que de igual forma disfrutaba.

Amaba a Gumball, después de todo, a él eligió para pasar el resto de su vida. Pero había algo en el vampiro que la llamaba. Y sabía que no era amor, sino más bien una atracción física, algo que ni ella podía comprender. Había noches en las que no dormía pensando en muchas cosas. Cosas relacionadas con el vampiro. A menudo, en su desvelo, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, con quién estaría. Y a veces, deseaba ser ella la chica elegida para aquella noche. Pero luego recapacitaba y se hacía recordar y grabar fuertemente en su cabeza y en su corazón que estaba casada, que amaba a su esposo por sobre todas las cosas, y pedía perdón a Glob por el torbellino que había en su mente.

Pero hubo una noche de verano que ya no pudo más. El elegante reloj de pared que había en su cuarto marcaba las una y quince de la madrugada, y ella daba vueltas en su cama, suspirando de vez en cuando. No podía, ni quería dormir, pues sabía de antemano de quién trataría sus sueños. Ella sentía que las cosas poco a poco se salían de control, y ya no lo soportaba más.

Se levantó con cuidado, apartando despacio la mano de su marido que reposaba en su cintura. Caminó de puntillas hasta la salida, y salió, vistiendo nada más que sus pijamas. Al verse ya fuera de la "zona de peligro", soltó un suspiro de alivio, y sin aguantar más, corrió hasta la salida que la llevaría hacia ya una vieja y conocida cueva.

Al llegar, recuperó el aliento y caminó con paso lento e inseguro hasta la puerta de la solitaria casa que había en medio de la oscuridad. A veces pensaba en la pésima idea que había sido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya estaba allí, golpeando sin apuro la madera de la puerta.

Los segundos se le hacían eternos en la espera, y aquello le ponía más nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría? Lo más importante… _¿Qué haría?_

Marshall abrió lentamente la puerta, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Había sentido la esencia de la humana desde la entrada a la cueva, y se podía decir que de alguna forma él la esperaba.

Al verse, no se dijeron nada. Se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro. Marshall con deseo, y Fionna, bastante nerviosa. Estuvieron así al menos dos minutos, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Ambos sabían lo que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Él lo esperaba ansiosamente, mas ella se debatía si debía actuar o si debía pensar y hablar primero.

Pero ni cuenta se dio, cuando la razón fue desplazada totalmente por sus más íntimos deseos, y se abalanzó sobre el amo de la oscuridad, juntando sus bocas y besándole con pasión y mucha necesidad.

Marshall no se sorprendió, así que tomó a la humana por la cintura y la levantó un poco, sin despegarse un segundo. Fionna envolvió el torso del vampiro con sus piernas, profundizando más el beso, sin importar si en algún momento necesitaría aire. Marshall caminó torpemente con ella hasta el sillón, dejándola caer de forma delicada y calmando aquel beso para que la chica pudiera respirar.

Al verla así de sonrojada no pudo evitar sino sonreír, y acariciar el rostro de la aventurera, quien trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—Sabía que vendrías —susurró contra su oído, logrando estremecer a la chica. ¿Por qué en ése momento su voz sonaba tan sensual?, se preguntó Fionna.

—Si tú no ibas, ¿quién tendría que dar el primer paso?—respondió con una voz algo ronca.

Marshall volvió a sonreírse, y se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de la muchacha. Ella le abrazó y acarició su cabello, luego sus hombros y su espalda. El vampiro recorrió con sus manos la cintura de aquella chica, bajando por sus caderas y llegar finalmente a sus muslos, donde se detuvo un momento. Sintió en su espalda las manos de la humana, y se dio cuenta de que éstas buscaban deshacerse de la camiseta que el vampiro usaba. Acercó sus labios al oído de la humana, quien más azorada no podía estar.

—Me parece que alguien está muy ansiosa —susurró, y acto seguido lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Fionna se estremeció y trató de evitar soltar un suspiro sonoro, pero le fue imposible. Sabía que había caído bajos los encantos de Marshall Lee, y que ella sería una más de la lista. Pero no le importaba, ella sólo quería disfrutar el momento. Quería sentirse plena en sus brazos, quería que él la hiciera sentir como una verdadera mujer.

—S-Sé que quieres esto, Marshall… Tanto como yo —musitó, atrayendo hacia sí al vampiro, volviéndole a besar con desesperación. El Rey de la Nochéosfera no dudó en corresponder, apegando a la humana a su cuerpo. Sus besos bajaron por el cuello blanquecino de la muchacha, provocándole leves espasmos.

Fionna comenzó a tironear de la camiseta del vampiro, tratando de apartarla ella misma. La prenda le molestaba, y no sólo a ella. Marshall captó el mensaje, y en menos de dos segundos ya no estaba. La humana se quedó observándole tan sólo unos segundos, sonriéndose por la vista que tenía.

Pero Marshall no se quedó atrás. La ligera prenda que Fionna llevaba, comenzaba a molestarle al contacto con sus manos. Era verano, por lo que la chica sólo llevaba un pijama de seda liviano, que consistía de una camiseta sin mangas y un pequeño short. Algo que había enloquecido al vampiro en cuanto la vio, obviamente. Así que sin pensarlo más, desgarró de un tirón la parte superior de la vestimenta.

Fionna le quedó mirando con sorpresa, y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta de que se hallaba semi-desnuda frente a Marshall, y de que éste la miraba con una media sonrisa.

Marshall la atrajo hacia sí, y la abrazó, deslizando su mano por la desnuda espalda de la humana, recorriendo parte de su cintura y luego se apartó un poco para finalmente acariciar sus pechos. Fionna se estremeció y soltó un leve gemido al sentir las manos de Marshall contra su piel. El vampiro se sonrió algo divertido, y juntó sus frentes, mirándola a los ojos.

—Eres perfecta, preciosa. El idiota ese tiene mucha suerte… —murmuró y la besó prolongada y apasionadamente—. Maldito bastardo con suerte —susurró contra sus labios.

—Shh. El momento… vivámoslo ahora —contestó de la misma forma, adueñándose de la boca del vampiro.

Marshall Lee la sentó sobre su regazo, sin dejar de besarla. De a poco comenzó a flotar, llevándola hasta su cuarto. Allí la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, quedando él encima de ella. Sus manos se perdían en el recorrido que hacía por el cuerpo de la chica, sonriendo sobre sus labios cada vez que ésta dejaba salir algún leve gemido o se estremecía ante el tacto.

Fionna sólo disfrutaba el momento, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Al diablo con el protocolo de Reina, con sus obligaciones, con Gumball. Ella sólo quería vivir el momento, pensar de forma egoísta aunque sea una sola vez, después habría tiempo para el remordimiento.

De a poco el resto de sus ropas fueron quedando esparcidas por todo el cuarto, y no había más sonidos que el de sus respiraciones y jadeos. La luna de alguna forma lograba colarse por la ventana de la habitación, alumbrando tan sólo una esquina de ésta, y allí brillaba algo metálico y dorado, algo que había caído de la mano izquierda de la muchacha, rodando hasta aquella esquina.

Ambos sabían que esto sólo sería cosa de una sola vez. Algo para satisfacer aquellos deseos que llevaban reprimiendo desde hace algunos meses. Sí, aquella era la noche perfecta.

Fionna se sentía plena, Marshall sabía cómo hacer que ella se sintiera realmente como una mujer. Quizás era debido a la experiencia que él tenía, que comparada con la de ella, era bastante. Y es que Marshall Lee sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Es como si ya conociera el cuerpo de la joven aventurera, puesto que sabía dónde tocarla, donde besarla… Conocía cada rincón de ella. Y la disfrutaba, como ninguna otra. Ella era única de alguna forma.

Y la noche se les fue de las manos, entre besos, caricias, palabras y gestos sensuales. Todo principio tiene un fin, a pesar de no quererlo. Para ellos, el fin estaba llegando.

Fionna reposaba sobre el pecho de Marshall, mientras éste acariciaba su cabeza y tarareaba una melodía, logrando armar un grato ambiente. La chica levantó su rostro y miró al vampiro, quien le devolvió la mirada. Marshall suspiró al darse cuenta de que la chica trataba de decirle que ya era hora, la vio alejarse de su lado, envolver su cuerpo con las sábanas y caminar alrededor del cuarto recogiendo lo que quedaba de su ropa.

—¿Dónde cayó? —la delicada voz de la joven se hizo notar, mirando al suelo—. No puedo regresar sin él.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió con burla. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, posando sus manos en la cintura de ésta—. Yo te podría dar un anillo mejor, preciosa.

—Creí que no hablaríamos de eso, Marshall —la chica se volteó y le miró a los ojos—. Prometimos no hablar de _amor._

El vampiro mantuvo su sonrisa, y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la muchacha. Esta suspiró, y muy contra su voluntad de alejó de él, localizando el anillo perdido. Lo tomó y lo colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo. Luego caminó hacia el armario del vampiro, y sacó una camiseta, para terminar de cubrirse.

—¿No sería mucho más sospecho que llegaras con mi camiseta al castillo?

—No, pasaré a la casa del árbol. Dejé algo de ropa ahí, así que me cambiaré y luego iré al castillo —respondió relajada, terminando de arreglar su cabello.

Entonces Marshall tuvo una _mejor idea._

Se acercó a ella nuevamente, y la tomó por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. La humana le miró algo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

—Te espero el viernes, en la casa del árbol. Medianoche. Así cuando me deshaga de cada prenda tuya, no te sea tanto problema volver —dijo el vampiro, manteniendo una sonrisa que Fionna podía describir como "sexy".

—¿No que era cosa de una vez?

—A veces, dos no está mal.

La chica sonrió de manera cómplice y asintió, y como respuesta obtuvo un apasionado beso del vampiro.

Sí, lo que hacía estaba mal ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero; ¿qué más da? Ella era feliz de alguna u otra forma. No, no hablarían de amor, pues sabían que no era eso. Se verían en secreto, y podrían volver a ser uno, pero nada más por lujuria.

Aquello era su _pacto._

_**Emm, ¿les gustó? Espero que haya sido así. Os prometo que es primera vez que escribo algo y así y… Bueeeeno ./.**_

_**Por cierto, éste es un ONE-SHOT, no tiene absolutamente ninguna relación con el fanfic "Angel In The Night"(cuyo séptimo capítulo subiré hoy tarde.)**_

_**Eso, entreténganse un ratito y dejen sus reviews! **_

_**En esta ocasión realmente los pido, porque necesito saber su opinión, crítica, etc.**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_***Nessa.**_


End file.
